I don’t know how to let you go
by HoldMeForEverF
Summary: Chapter 1 I will never be free from your presence around me, From the sense of your lips on my skin.  I don’t know how to let you go.


-How could she do this to me?- Ren screamed to him self as he ran down the street. His chocolate brown eyes were all in tears and he felt like his heart was ripped in small pieces. He had just seen his girlfriend, the woman he trusted and loved in the arms of someone else. And that was more than enough to break the boys world

-I hate her!- He cried out as he reached the port and got in side one of the buildings there. Whenever he needed a break and time to think he went to that very building. He managed to climb up to the second floor and sat by the fence ,looking down to the first floor. His dark brown hair was covering his eyes, like if he was hiding from the world. And just then he heard voices. Ren quickly pulled him self back and watched as a group of large men in dark suits walked in. There was one man who was dressed in a red suit, his hair was black and his face simply looked perfect.

- Mr. Soriji , Mr. Takanama is here too.- One of the men then told him and Ren froze in fear. He had heard those names before…

The man in the red suit was no other than Ai-Lin Soriji- The head of the Japanese mafia. The very same man that killed his father 10 years ago. As for the other man he only knew that the Takanama family was a name that people in China only knew with great fear and respect. Ren sat hidden and scared in his place as another group of men with guns and dressed in black came in. The man in the white suit and blond hair just smirked at Ai-Lin who on the other hand hissed back.

-Now ,now Mr. Soriji is that a way to welcome an old friend?- Takanama started with a grin. -Oh yeah , of course. Where did my good manners go?- Ai-Lin answered with no change in his expression.

-Very well then. Let's just get on with this and sigh the transfer of 200 million $ I promised you.- The other man said and made a sign with his head. A second later a paper was placed on the table in the middle. Ai-Lin raised an eyes brow as both men approached it.

-And what is this supposed to be, Mr. Takanama?- Ai-Lin asked with suspicion.

-It's just a little something which allows me to take over your business here in Japan, Ai-Lin.- Takanama said as he raised his gun to Ai-Lin's head. Quickly all other men pulled out theirs and aimed them to their enemies.

-You never change, do you? Riochi, I knew you would play a trick like that on me.- The black haired said and smirked.

-I don't see you doing anything about it, fool. So if I were you , I would sign fast.- Takanama growled and pushed the paper and pen to Ai-Lin.

At that moment Ren began trembling like a leaf. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was about to witness something horrible and he knew that he had to get away. As he made a move back, he accidentally pushed some weird object down which fell and made a loud noise. Everyone turned their gazes to him and a second later a gun shot was heard. Ren got up from his place and ran off as everyone down were shooting at each other. He jumped down the stairs and ran out the back door. Suddenly a bullet almost hit him and he jumped to his left knowing out a figure next to him which he didn't even notice being there. At that very moment another shot was heard. Just as Ren thought that he was a goner a hand wrapped around his small waist and he felt a sharp pain in his head. As he blacked out he was carried fast to a black car which took off the second the boy was thrown in.

Not long after Ren woke up. He was feeling dizzy and his vision was blurry. Suddenly he felt something around his hands. He looked up and saw that they were tied up with a rope. Just then a hand grabbed him by the jaw and made him look at the person.

-What were you doing at the port , boy?- A short fat man in glasses asked. Ren didn't pay attention to the question, he looked around and noticed that he was in the middle of some room and hanging from a rope tied around his wrists.

-DON'T MAKE ME REPEAT!- The man yelled and hit Ren in the stomach. He yelped in pain as a single tear ran down his cheek.

-Ieru, enough!- A voice then commanded and the man stepped away from Ren.

-Master Lin…- The man said as Ai-Lin took Ren's chin and made him look into his eyes.

Your face looks familiar. What's your name, kid?- He asked, but Ren looked away.

-Ren Sagano, master.- The man who hit Ren said. Ren immediately looked up and saw that the man had his ID card. Obviously they had searched through his stuff.

-Sagano, huh? I guess you're the son of Liu Sagano. Am I right?- Ai-Lin smirked at the boy.

-You killed my father, you murderer! I hate you!- Ren finally broke down and screamed at the man.

-Your father tricked me and got what he deserved. He was a cop who thought that he could double cross me!- The other man answered.

-You liar. My dad was an honest man and would never mess with people like you!- Ren answered. br -Ai-Lin grabbed his chin and hissed.

-Your father was one of us whether you like it or not! Now for your behavior I guess I should punish you.- Ai- Lin smirked and stepped away from the boy.

-Get him down and to my room with his hands tied up. I have something in mind for him.- The tall man smirked again and the boy wondered in horror what he had in mind.


End file.
